


Up Around the Bend

by edgarallanrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Contractor Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Restaurant Owner Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: It took about three days for Dean to convince himself that it wouldn’t be weird if he showed up to eat at Benny’s Cajun Café every night.He recognized a lot of the construction workers eating there regularly, would even share the occasional beer with them. Sometimes there was live music, and he could sit around long after he had finished eating just to listen. He had tried every daily pie special. His favorite was pecan.But most nights, he talked to Benny.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	Up Around the Bend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a Christmas present for one of my best friends who, in this year of our lord 2020, is still holding out for Benny to return and loves Dean/Benny. Frankly, same lol. 
> 
> Beta'd and cover art by [Madeline!](https://beacon911.tumblr.com/)

Dean had been driving around Carencro, Louisiana for a solid thirty minutes, without so much as a McDonald’s drive-thru to show for it.

His stomach growled as he took another left at a stoplight. The town wasn’t that large, he was pretty sure he had already circled the whole thing twice.

The kid working the front desk at the Motel 6 had told him there was a local joint down the road. He didn’t give him the name of the place, or any useful directions. Only, “it’s the gumbo shack. Can’t miss it.”

Judging by his red-rimmed eyes that kid was either sleep deprived or stoned out of his mind. Or both. Dean should’ve known better than to just take his word, but he had only arrived in town that morning and had been kept so busy he hadn’t had time for a bite to eat until then.

Ready to give up and make a meal out of vending machine fare, Dean turned off onto the side road that he thought would take him to the motel. After passing several trees and realizing he was approaching the bayou, not the motel, Dean cursed, but the road was too narrow to turn around. Dean drove on and waited for an appropriate turn when the road ended, revealing a small wooden shack with neon letters piercing the darkness.

BENNY’S CAJUN CAFÉ

And underneath:

OYSTERS PO’ BOYS GUMBO

“Oh, thank God,” Dean muttered as he swung the Impala into a parking space.

It was late, but the café was packed with customers. A sign by the doorway invited customers to seat themselves. The floors creaked as Dean walked up to a stool at the counter. The place felt like any small-town diner, albeit with a Louisiana twist. The walls were a little dusty, the memorabilia plenty tacky, and good music played on shitty speakers.

It felt like home.

A pretty waitress smiled at Dean as she passed him towards a table, waving a pot of hot coffee to acknowledge him. Dean snatched a menu out of a condiment holder and, even though he desperately needed a substantial meal, his eyes still went straight to the dessert section.

“Evenin’, brother,” a gruff voice said from slightly above Dean’s head.

Dean lowered the menu and was met by the broadest shoulders and bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Since you’re new in town, can I make a recommendation?”

Dean blinked.

“How do you know I’m new?”

“Most folks have been comin’ here for years,” he said, scratching his beard. “I’ve seen families started, kids grow up, and men go gray before my very eyes. It’s a local spot. We all know each other.”

Then he raised his eyebrows with a pointed look down at Dean’s clothes.

“Also, people ‘round here don’t tend to layer as much. The flannel is alright to protect you from mosquitos, but just lookin’ at you in that leather jacket is givin’ me heatstroke.”

“Fair point, Sherlock,” Dean said, picking at the sleeve of his jacket. “So, was that your recommendation? Take off my clothes?”

Dean knew he was being snarkier than necessary to a total stranger, but he had been hangry since eight o’ clock in the morning, and that had been twelve hours ago. Thankfully, the man just threw back his head and laughed.

“Only thinkin’ of your comfort, brother. But no, my recommendation was for you to try the oyster po’ boy. I’m sure people told you to come down here for gumbo, but truth is the crawdads ain’t in season right now. That cold snap a few weeks ago did ‘em in. I’m not about to get crawdads from anywhere but right here in the gulf, so we make do, but the gumbo really ain’t the same without ‘em.”

“Well, sir—”

“Benny, just call me Benny.”

Dean smiled. Not the charming one he put on for potential clients or to flatter women. A genuine, warm smile.

“ _Benny_. I will trust your expertise. One oyster po’ boy and the cheapest beer you’ve got on tap.”

“I like your style…”

“Dean,” he filled in for him. “Dean Winchester.”

“Good name,” Benny nodded, extending his hand. Dean met it with a firm shake, his own hand nearly swallowed by Benny’s grasp. “Welcome to the bayou, Dean Winchester.”

\---

Dean spent most of his days on the property he was managing. Life as a contractor suited him. He was young, able to travel, no immediate family except his brother, Sam, who was busy enough with his own life that the long periods of distance between them were fine. Dean didn’t have a whole lot of complaints.

However, one too many TV dinners from a motel microwave can do things to a guy.

It took about three days to convince himself that it wouldn’t be weird if he showed up to eat at Benny’s Cajun Café every night.

He recognized a lot of the construction workers eating there regularly, would even share the occasional beer with them. Sometimes there was live music, and he could sit around long after he had finished eating just to listen. He had tried every daily pie special. His favorite was pecan.

But most nights, he talked to Benny.

Benny was probably the most decent man Dean had ever met. He had married young, then later separated. His ex-wife had remarried, but they were still friends. His great-grandfather had originally owned the gumbo shack, and he reopened the place after his divorce. He hired on his niece, Elizabeth. A family business.

“All the secret recipes are kept in a safe,” Benny said with a wink. “But if my great-grandpappy had his way, he would’ve taken ‘em to the grave.”

“And here I was, thinking I’d be able to get that pecan pie recipe out of you,” Dean said.

“Sorry, brother. Family only,” Benny laughed. “You a baking man then?”

“Sometimes,” Dean shrugged, taking a long pull from his beer bottle. “I used to cook a lot. Now I’m not usually in a kitchen long enough to do much of anything. That is, if I even have a kitchen. Most of the time I live on takeout.”

Benny wrinkled his nose. “Ain’t no way to live.”

“Maybe so, but it’s not so bad when I’ve got people like you to cook for me.”

Benny shook his head, a sort of sad smile on his face. He turned away to wipe at a spot on the counter that was already clean.

“How long you here ‘til again?”

“Another week,” Dean said. “But I’ll have to come back next month for another check in.”

“You ever get tired?” Benny asked. “Always in and out of a place? Never really gettin’ to know anybody?”

“I’ve always lived this way,” Dean said. At Benny’s questioning look, he continued. “Dad was a marine. Moved me and my brother all over the place as kids. Never in one school very long, hard to make friends. But we were taken care of.”

“That must’ve been lonely.”

“I had my brother.” Dean coughed, before shifting back to his usual carefree smile. “Anyway, to answer your question, sure. It can be a bit of a drag sometimes. But I’ve seen a lot of interesting places, met some interesting folks. Would have never met you, for example.”

“And I wouldn’t be sellin’ out of my damn pies every day,” Benny said, eyes glinting.

Dean’s stomach flipped, but in the pleasant way. It was like his mind finally caught up to his body and his system got so overwhelmed it had to reboot.

Dean didn’t want to leave Louisiana.

\---

It was Dean’s last day on the job. He was hitting the road early the next morning, his suitcases packed and ready to go.

Dean sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands.

He was being stupid. He had only ever talked to Benny while he was at work, while his job was to be nice to him. The way he smiled at Dean didn’t mean anything. The way he always gave him extra helpings for lunch the following day didn’t mean anything. The way he was suddenly wondering if he had been missing something out of life all these years _definitely_ didn’t mean anything.

He had an ongoing joke with Sam, about having a girl in every city, the joys of never being tied down. But both of them knew it wasn’t true. Dean didn’t have a whole lot of relationship experience, but he had never been capable of giving anyone less than all of himself.

Which was why he had given up on relationships to begin with. With the nature of his job, everyone had always assumed he had one foot out the door. Eventually, Dean had convinced himself of the same thing. He was here for a good time, not for a long time.

Then Dean had found Benny.

He looked forward to seeing him every night. He ached whenever Benny happened to brush his hand or clasp his shoulder. Benny laughed, and Benny listened, and Benny made the best damn pies that Dean had ever had across the continental USA.

It was stupid, but Dean had to give it a shot.

It was nearly midnight when Dean pulled up in front of the café, but the lights were still on inside. The screen door was closed to keep the bugs out, but the front door was open, something Benny often did to air out the place when nights were cooler.

Dean let himself in, the screen door rattling as it closed behind him.

“Sorry, but we’re closed – oh, Dean.” Benny looked up from the salt and pepper shakers he was refilling. “What can I do for ya?”

“I was, um.” Dean scuffed his boot against the wood floors. “Well, I’m leaving in the morning, and I was wondering if I could get some pie for the road.”

“Of course,” Benny smiled, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’ve got about a third left of that strawberry rhubarb.”

“I’ll take it,” Dean said, fishing out his wallet from his back pocket.

“Nah, brother, on the house.”

Benny started to box up the pie while Dean just stood there in the middle of the café, like an idiot.

“You remember how I said I’ll be coming back next month?” Dean asked, taking a step or two closer to Benny.

“Sure I do.”

“I was just wondering – I mean, I wanted to ask if you’d look forward to seeing me again?”

“Seeing my new best customer? You bet I will.”

“No, not your customer. Me.”

Benny stared and Dean ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

“I’m sorry. You can tell me to get the hell out if I’m totally out of line here. But I like seeing you. I like talking to you. I like _you_ , Benny. I know you had a wife, so I don’t even know why I’m mentioning this to you, but—”

Dean stopped talking when he noticed Benny quickly approaching him. Benny’s hand, large and warm, wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into it, his heart pounding against his chest so hard he swore he could hear it. Benny’s beard was rough, but his lips were soft, moving gently against his until he slowly pulled away.

“Every soul around these parts knows the real reason Andrea and I separated,” Benny said. “I figured you knew it, too.”

“Well, hell. I do now.”

“Even with all the flirtin’ I’ve been doin’ these past weeks?”

“Is that what that was?”

Benny laughed, resting his forehead against Dean’s, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh too, in relief and in happiness.

“Well anyway, the answer’s yes,” Benny said.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to seeing _you_ again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share my posts for it on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/613521182136877056/up-around-the-bend-a-deanbenny-fic-g-au-2k) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1/status/1242623407042281472?s=20)
> 
> Subscribe to me here on Ao3, or follow me on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/), and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1) to keep up with my writing!


End file.
